


Black Draws Blood

by junmy0cean



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Byeongkwan BK, Fluff, High Schooler Byeongkwan, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sehyoon vampire boyfriend, Short Chapters, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires, do ppl tag wowkwan, hmpf, i think we're done on the vampire line, idk what else, im terrible at this, it does come with fluff, it's not even a minute, sehyoon vampire, sehyoon vampire agenda thrives, slight angst, some blood sucking, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmy0cean/pseuds/junmy0cean
Summary: "Sehyoon considers himself a normal person. More or less. He's living a usual life, more or less that is. He drinks blood to stay 'alive' but other than that tiny detail, he's completely average.One day he saves a human's life and this incident makes his life less normal. Because something about the sparkly eyed boy doesn’t let him move on. And it's not just the sweet smell of blood."... This is my first "longer" fic going into the world so im not really sure what to say/do/write idk. it gets better i promise(?)[you can always yell at me on twt @a_lil_ocean][also disclaimer shame me but i uploaded it to wattpad too, so if you see it there its me v.v]
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We're really in this huh. Being my first ever real like longer fanfic this feels really dumb and not a good idea, but lets say a friend forced me. But I do hope you enjoy~ See ya at the end~~ [Aly]

Sehyoon is a vampire. 

His eyes turn red and his veins become more prominent when he's hungry. He has the tendency to lose control while drinking. He is the kind that drains you, leaves bite marks on your body and wipes off the blood from the corner of his lips. He's about a month old to this whole vampire mess and he finds it bothersome.

His new drinking habits are the worst to adapt to, but he needs it to survive. 

He's roaming the city at night for a meal; sometimes it's an easier task, and sometimes it's harder but then again, it's not like he has a choice. Struggling to keep his human appearance up, he rushes from street to street, covering his nose and mouth to block out the sweet smell of blood coming from homes and shops. 

He frowns, blood red eyes darting around the street for a single soul. It's supposed to be a lively Saturday night but somehow it is not. It's not too late yet, he glances at his watch. Most parties just started.

The heavens smile on him when he finally finds a group of drunk young teens turning at the corner. Two girls and three boys, he notes. They keep on clinging together and attempt walking straight. 

Sehyoon wants to wait for the proper opportunity, but his fangs say otherwise. Cocking his head to the side he moves forward and opens his mouth. He can already feel the blood gushing down his throat. 

A terrified scream scrapes his sensitive ears. He bites stronger at the girl's nape he's holding onto. The rest of the group surrounds them. They're too scared or too drunk to even move a muscle. The girl Sehyoon is feeding on flaps her arms around hoping to get rid of him, but the vampire stands still and not a minute passes before the girl loses enough blood and falls to the floor.

The group's eyes switch to the girl from Sehyoon and back. It might be the effect of the alcohol slowing down all their senses or the shock the vampire's actions caused but they fail to make a move or fleed. And Sehyoon appreciates that. Running and drinking at the same time is tricky. 

....

Less than twenty minutes later Sehyoon is wiping his hands and mouth clean with a wet tissue on a bench near a small park. He hisses the guilt away with the thought that he wants to live. They wouldn't die anyways. He didn't drink that much... did he? 

He shakes his head and decides to move on both mentally and physically. It time to go back to his apartment and prepare for his day tomorrow at the university. 

There is a crossroad in front of the complex he lives in. At late nights like this he sees people boldly ignoring the traffic light, because there are no vehicles in sight. But there is one now and there is a small boy looking up the sky and taking a step without looking.

The vampire doesn't hesitate. He runs as fast as he can eyes locked on the boy until their bodies collide and they both fall on the asphalt. 

A sharp honk cuts through the quiet night. The driver tries his best to slow down but the car is still going faster than anyone would like when it passes the boys laying in the other lane.

The vampire tributes a minute of silence to any guardian angel the boy has. He might be immortal as a vampire, but he really doesn't know how he would have survived that crash. Not mentioning the tiny boy, who's currently trembling in his arms.

Sehyoon quickly gets on his knees to release the boy trapped under him. Somehow a sudden wave of embarrassment flows through him. He just saved someone's life and yet he feels sort of crappy about it. The gaze he receives from the boy, doesn't make it easier for him. The younger's fox shaped eyes seem almost displeased with the outcome of the vampire's move. He presses his lips into a thin line, wipes off the dirt from his hands and stands up. He is limping a bit. 

Sehyoon follows his movements trying not to think about the blood dribbling from the wound that appeared on the boy's left knee. Distracting himself from the sweet smell he looks at the boy. 

The boy walks to the corner of the sidewalk and sits down. He has a school uniform on that Sehyoon can't recognise, his brown hair is a bit curly and messy. His skin is so light the vampire can see every little scratch on it. The boy wiggles his feet as he sits like a kid waiting for candy. 

Sehyoon doesn't know what to do. The boy said nothing, and the vampire felt weird not saying anything either. He wants to word out atleast a goodbye but the boy seems too much in his own world and Sehyoon was never one to indicate a conversation. 

The silence covering them feels more suffocating than ever.

He stands there awkwardly for a while then turns around and proceeds his walk to his small apartment. He shuts the door behind him and peeks out of the window. The boy is still sitting on the sidewalk, legs stretched out to the road.

....

Byeongkwan gets home so late its more early. With dawn just around the corner he runs up to his room before his mom wakes up. He flops onto his bed and hides his wounded leg under the covers. Stupid, he thinks to himself. It was almost right, you almost did it. 

He thinks about the man showing up out of nowhere and pushing him away. He had black hair, his ears were pierced and his eyes looked worried for a second. His hands were big and gentle like they were protecting something valuable. Byeongkwan shakes his head and hugs his pillow closer. 

School starts soon.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as a start this was shortish and not so good but i do hope you stick around for the rest, for the fun to come~  
> i think i can manage to set a sort of regular update, lets pray it works out >..<
> 
> until then~~ [Aly]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey~ so its about time we start to get more interesting. more intense if you will.. but its still nothing to be afraid of v.v please enjoy~ [Aly]

Sehyoon sees the boy more often and figures he must live somewhere close. The vampire doesn't get why the boy's favourite way to spend his nights is to stand at the crossing but he bumps into him almost daily coming back from drinking. Whenever he sees boy too close to the edge he pulls him back by the hand. He doesn't really know why. They still don't exchange words.

His tries to stop thinking about it. The whole situation is something, he shouldn't be concerned with, he thinks everytime yet he still ends up watching the boy from his window until the tiny man leaves his sight around half 4am. 

....

It's noon and Sehyoon is on his lunch break with just two more lectures left for the day. The vampire walks to the nearby coffee shop. He is thankful that hes not sensitive to the sunlight like he imagined. In a way it numbs him and he feels more powerless, but he's not afraid of bursting into flames in the broad daylight. 

He picks his usual coffee and a piece of apple pie. The barista casually makes his order and keeps on a short chitchat before letting Sehyoon take his favourite place near the window. The vampire doesn't mind chatting with the baristas, he's a regular customer and he knows everyone working at the shop by now.

He blows on his drink before taking a sip. Everything tastes less intense during the day, but the amount of sugar pumped into his caramel latte still makes it sweet. He looks out the window and watches the people outside before taking out his notes for the remaining two lessons. Scanning through the pages he prepares for the lectures.

Filled with all knowledge from the notes he takes the last bite from his pie and finishes off his coffee. Glancing out the window he sees a bright orange haired boy walk on the other side of the street. His eyes follow the boy for a while before the realisation hits him. 

He can't deny that he's curious why the boy picked such a violent colour for his soft brown locks but he also knows that it's nowhere near him to ask it. He picks up his tray and delivers it back before exiting the shop.

....

Walking home from school he feels pretty good. He did good on the lectures and his presentation was graded well. He gives in the temptation and treats himself to one more caramel latte before aiming for his apartment.

To his surprise the orange hair boy is sitting in the bus stop this time. The vampire curiously looks in his direction, unaware that his legs start to walk to him aswell. The boy looks up from his phone and their eyes lock. 

The vampire sees the boy's smile for the first time.

"Hi." says the other showing off his white teeth when the vampire gets within hearing distance. The boy's voice is energetic and Sehyoon takes a breath before answering.

"Hi." 

"I'm BK." the boy says seemingly cheerful. "I'm not sure if you recognise me, I changed up a bit." he points at his tangerine locks that fall leisurely in his bright brown eyes.

"Yes, I see that." Sehyoon says and sits when BK pats the seat next to him. 

"Do you live around here?" BK asks.

"There. On the 5th floor."

"You live alone?"

"Yes." 

"It must be nice." the boy says wiggling his legs that don't touch the ground. 

They sit a bit quietly then BK bursts out a bunch of questions and Sehyoon tries his best to answer them all. For a reason he doesn't find them bothersome. He almost smiles seeing BK being so enthusiastic about his life. 

He notices how BK avoids the questions directed to him no matter how tricky way Sehyoon tries to pull an answer out of the boy.

....

Sehyoon is laying on his bed. He thinks about the bright smiled BK. He learned that the boy is in his last year of highschool, he lives with his mom near the park, he likes peaches more than apples and his favourite animal is a puppy they used to have. 

The vampire smiles and closes his eyes for a nap before his dinner.

He wakes up when the clock strikes midnight. He dresses more warmly as the weather cooled down by now and steps out of his apartment. He thinks to himself and takes his way to cross the bus stop and the crosswalk where he usually sees BK. 

The boy is nowhere to be seen now. Sehyoon hungs his head a bit but erases his disappointment with the thought that it's still early for BK to be here, since they usually only meet when he's coming back. He waits for a minute that maybe the orange haired boy will show up, then leaves to feed before he gets too hungry to control himself.

....

The vampire carefully wipes off the blood from the corner of his lips and looks at the fainted person before his feet. He pulls up the man and pushes him to the wall. Covering the bleeding shoulder he adjusts the person's clothes and leaves him before anyone else shows up.

On his way home from hunting Sehyoon decides that he will walk through the park that BK mentioned. A tiny voice in him is hoping to see the boy's smile again. Or the boy himself. Sehyoon's not entirely sure.

Walking on the path, he glaces left and right in the dark park. His eyes see more than a human's would, and his ears work better at night aswell. He shouldn't miss BK if the boy is in the park for some reason.

Sehyoon's ear picks up a word from far away.  
"BK..." the vampire rotates to the direction and starts walking a bit faster. 

A moan makes him stop in his tracks.

Redness fills his cheeks and he turns around. He's not the type to interfere. Sehyoon gets back to his apartment earlier than usually. He approaches the building from the back to avoid the crosswalk and the bus stop. 

....

BK is sitting at the bus stop early afternoon. He's eating an ice cream and seems to be in a cheerful mood. He licks the cold dessert, swirling his tongue around it. Despite being mid-august he's wearing the long sleeved winter school uniform. The end of his trousers are rolled up a bit. His eyes follow the people passing by.

His face lightens up when a familiar dark haired person coming into sight. 

"Sehyoon!" he smiles and wiggles away to make room for the young man. "I missed you."

"No, you didn't." Sehyoon brushes away the youngers affection and sits down. "How are you?" he asks already knowing what response he's going to get.

"I'm good." BK says pulling away his ice cream for a second. "How was your day?" the boy asks back.

"Nothing special." Sehyoon says and his eyes can't leave the boy's features. The big sparkly eyes, the tiny nose that scrunches when BK takes a bite of the treat he holds. The way BK munches on the ice cream suddenly makes him remember about the park a few days ago. He shakes his head a bit feeling redness bloom on his cheeks. BK notices his look and teases him.

"See something to your liking?" he questions tilting his head a bit. 

The vampire remains quiet and tries to forget the image that appeared in his head. 

....

Sehyoon waits at the crossroads after he's done eating. He arrives back earlier and stays longer but BK is nowhere to be found. With his head hung low he walks back to his apartment and sits down to rehearse for tomorrow. He sits at his desk to be able to see out the window, as if he's waiting for a certain messy orange haired boy.

....

Sehyoon senses a change in their meetings. BK sits more at the bus stop and less frequently on the street. The vampire is happy about this because he hated seeing the boy so close to the roads with his daydreaming being. 

What he isn't happy about is the smell of blood. He smells BK's blood more intense than before. He's not sure why since BK isn't visibly wounded or has any scars bleeding. There's no reason for him to smell his blood so strong that it's almost like a drug. It makes him lose his mind and he doesn't know how long can he keep on a straight face in front of the boy, who seems to be happier than ever.

He's suddenly feeling better about not meeting the boy at night when his senses are even more vivid because he's scared that he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

....

He finishes school late today. He hates Thursdays. As soon as his last lecture ends he quickly packs his stuff and almost runs out of the classroom. Waiting for the bus his only hope is that BK is still at the bus stop. The younger seemed nothing better to do at the afternoons anyways, he thinks trying to calm his nerves. And also why does he care so much lately.

He jumps off the bus to find the bus stop empty.

....

Sehyoon shuts the door to his apartment, his hands trembling. The vampire feels his veins pulsing under his skin. His eyesight becomes blurry as he navigates himself to the bed. Sehyoon tries to clear his mind but the visions he keeps seeing don't help. He hasn't been out to drink lately and he figures it's about time his body reacts and forces him to do so. He's not happy about it, it feels disgusting. But then again, he can't do much against it.

It's pitch black when he finds enough strength in him to get up and leave for dinner. Since his vision is still a bit unsafe, he holds onto the wall and looks at his feet that seem to know where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahh.. yes i hate me too for cutting it like that,, but it had to be done,,, for the greater good ; - ;  
> i still hope you stick around for the next one and thank you for reading this!  
> until next time~~ [Aly]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter fluff incoming<<< enjoy the shortest fluff! [Aly]

The vampire recognises the pavement around the bus stop and raises his head. He sees BK sleeping on the bench. The boy is wearing nothing but a thin long sleeved shirt and some ripped jeans. His hair messily falling in his face, the colour fading already. He seems peaceful.

Sehyoon steps closer but regrets it instantly. His hands start shaking and he can almost feel his veins popping out. The smell of blood makes him gag. He looks at BK's face to distract himself and he notices a slight scratch on the boy's fair skin. It's definitely not what causes him to have such an intense reaction but Sehyoon doesn't care as he takes a hold of his shaking hands and softly strokes at the bruise. 

BK turns his head to the side, away from his fingers but doesn't wake up. He shivers and hugs himself more tightly.

Sehyoon looks up and mumbles a prayer trying to calm down. At a thought formed in his head he gets off his jumper and covers the young boy with it before placing his hands under him and lifting him up. BK is extremely light and notices nothing of the vampire's doing.

Sehyoon tries to hold his breath and starts walking back to the building with the sleeping boy in his arms.

Blood. The vampires mind always revolves around the thick carmen liquid after all. He, as a vampire is enchanted by the smell of it. He wants to rip the boy's shirt and let his fangs dig deep into his soft skin... Sehyoon shakes his head a few times and he stumbles on his way home. He tries to focus on the boy's face and mentally paints BK's smile to regain control over himself. 

Arriving at his place Sehyoon places BK on the bed and gets off the boys shoes. He then puts the covers over the younger tugging him in nicely. BK is sleeping soundly. Sehyoon swipes a strand of hair off his face before grabbing paper and pen. 

He sits at his desk and scribbles down a few lines before taking the note to the night stand and leaves the apartment. He tries to be as quick as possible not to leave the boy alone for too long.

....

When he gets back he finds BK sitting up in his bed, still somewhat tucked in. It seems like the boy just woke up a few minutes ago based on his bed hair and the sleepish blinks he gives to the older standing at the door.

"Good morning." Sehyoon says with a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning... It can't be morning..." BK says his voice is almost nothing. He wipes his eyes and pouts. "Why am I here?"

Sehyoon steps closer and sits on the bed but still leaving the younger with plenty of space. 

"You were sleeping at the bus stop. I couldn't just leave you there, it was too cold." Sehyoon says mumbling some words together. "You were only wearing that shirt."

BK grabs the covers and quickly drags them up. His eyes fill with fear for a second but then they go back to their usual sparkling. 

"I was worried." Sehyoon blurts out.

BK looks at him with doubt then looks around in the small room. He has to notice how Sehyoon's whole apartment is really small and fairly messy. The vampire follows BK's eyes and hastily puts some things around.

The boy chuckles in the bed. 

"Are you not sleepy?" he asks Sehyoon, who's seemingly on a mission to clean the whole place. BK glances at the clock. "It's almost 4am. You have classes tomorrow. You should sleep."

"You should sleep too." he hears the other's answer. Sehyoon walks over with a few books in hand and drops them off at the desk. "You also have school."

"I can't sleep if you're moving around so much. It's too noisy you know." BK exclaims and a satisfied grin appears on his face seeing his words freeze down Sehyoon. He tries to get off the bed but Sehyoon rushes over and pushes him back. 

"This is your bed." BK says. "I can sleep on a chair just fine. I have a talent of sleeping anywhere." he assures and attempts to get up again but Sehyoon is blocking his way.

The vampire has no interests in letting the boy sleep on a chair when he must still be stiff from sleeping at the bus stop earlier. He's not that tired he can sleep at the university tomorrow.

"I'm not sleepy, I can always just doze off at uni. You can sleep in the bed and I'm just going to-"

"Sleep with me."

Sehyoon blinks a few times, blush reddening his face.

"What?"

"Not like that silly." BK's laugh sounds like tiny bells ringing and it makes Sehyoon's lips curve into a smile. "I'm small enough to let you fit in the bed too. See?" he says squirming to the wall. 

"I don't-" Sehyoon tries to protest but BK grabs his hand and pulls him. 

They end up next to each other. Sehyoon has his arm around BK and the boy falls more into the older's embrace as he moves a bit during his sleep. The vampire can't help but play with the boys dyed locks before his eyes shut down. BK's scent fills his nose and for now even the smell of blood can't disturb him from how calm he feels holding the younger in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still at debate with me coz im not sure if i like to write angst or fluff more but for now we're cute.~ thanks for reading~ [Aly]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING WARNING WARNING]  
> [this chapter is angst heavy, contains mature content, mentions of drug use, drug use, implied sexual content, abusive behaviour, strong language, blood. please read at your own risk!]
> 
> hewwo~  
> since we're getting serious i put some warnings up strictly for this chapter. if similarities occur in the future, tags will be up again. thanks for understanding~ this is also the first time we dwell a little into BK's life owo enjoy the chapter ^^ [Aly]

BK wakes up before Sehyoon. He blinks sleepishly and realises how close he is to the other. He must've turned in his sleep, he thinks staring into Sehyoon's chest. He feels a hand on his back securing him from hitting the wall and holding him ever so lightly but surely.

He smiles and lightly nuzzles into Sehyoon like a schoolgirl having her first crush. A thought barges into his peaceful mind. You're being ridiculous, it says and BK shakes his head a bit. It's nothing.

BK sneaks out of Sehyoon's hug and looks for his shoes. He quickly gets them on and glances at the clock. It's near half 6. 

Picking up a pen from Sehyoon's desk he adds to the note the other left on the nightstand then quietly shuts the door behind him. 

....

The bells ring signalling that the lesson ended for today. BK puts down his pen and packs up his stuff. Arranging his belongings in his bag he feels hands taking a hold of his hips.

"You didn't come yesterday." he hears a voice mumble into his neck. "I thought we had a deal."

"Juwon." BK addresses the boy and lightly hits his hands off his hips. "Something came up." he says firmly, not paying more attention to the owner of the hands. Juwon, visibly upset, turns BK around and grabs his wrist. BK suppresses a yelp when the boy's hand clasps on his own. 

"You're hurting me." BK points out and tries to get his wrists out from the others hand but fails. 

"And you're hurting me. I didn't remember you being so stuck up." Juwon forces BK to look at him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"You overwork yourself again." BK replies but he can't bear to stand Juwon's stare. 

Juwon grins and pulls him close for a kiss. BK's feels the other's tongue aggressively push into his mouth and he suddenly has a gagging reaction. He looks away but Juwon laughs and presses their lips together again.

He squeezes BK's hand before releasing the boy.

"See you tonight then. BK." he looks into the other's eye before turning around and leaving the classroom.

BK stands there for a while. His mouth tastes horrible. He goes to the nearest bathroom to wash it off before going home.

.....

BK doesn't know why he ends up on Juwon's doorstep. It's sort of built into his routine. He's feeling almost ill for some reason. Sehyoon hasn't contacted him all day even though he left his number on that piece of a paper. Did he do something wrong?

Juwon opens the door and that stupid grin on his face widens. 

"I know you too well." he exclaims and invites the boy in.

They head to Juwon's room upstairs.

BK kicks off his shoes and sits down on the bed. He's so out of it. He watches Juwon walk around and thoughts fly around in his head. Juwon's room is a mess. He basically has a whole house because his parents are rich but he's not doing them the favour to keep the place clean. BK would love to have a house like this. He traces the bedsheet with his fingers.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Juwon asks and BK nods. The boy disappears for a while to get them drinks. 

BK flops on the bed and puts his hands towards the ceiling. The long sleeved shirt fall back on his arm revealing bandages. With an unreadable face he touches the blood tainted fabric but hearing the door opening he quickly pulls down his shirt and sits up.

Juwon steps into the room with two cans of beer. BK's favourite kind at that.

"Cheers." he mumbles and chugs down his own. 

"Oh, don't you know how to please someone." BK says eyeing Juwon from the bed.

"Not someone. Only you." Juwon corrects him. 

"I almost believe you like me." says the boy and drinks his own beer. He gets drunk easily. He doesn't need Juwon flirting aswell, he knows exactly what the other's end goal is. The room suddenly feels more suffocating than before. BK feels hot and his head gets dizzy.

A few minutes pass by silently. Juwon steps closer looking down at the orange haired boy and put his hands through BK's messy locks. The boy's head falls to side a bit before he regains consciousness. Juwon bends down where he can reach BK's plump lips and kisses on them harsly. 

"You put... Did you put something..." BK tries his best to come up with a sentence mid kiss. "My drink. Didn't you..."

Juwon bites on his lip and stares at the boy's flickering lashes. He lets out a cold chuckle.

"Just the usual. It makes you feel good, doesn't it? It makes you the mess you always cry for..."

"I... Don't... I like it." BK says and puts his hands around Juwon's neck.

Juwon stops their kiss and straightens up leaving his lower half to BK.

The orange haired boy does what he always. He takes a gulp and licks his lips.

....

BK wakes up with his head scaring to split in half. He's naked. Juwon's sleeping on his side with just his boxers on. 

He attempts to stand up but every inch of his body hurts. He limps to the bathroom. Staring at the mirror above the sink he sees marks all over his body. The bruises around his neck already started to became dark purple toned. He grins sadly.

Without much thought to it he steps in the shower and lets the water wash away his pain. Atleast that's what he attempts but the hot water burns the cuts on his arm.

....

Going back to the room he sees Juwon still asleep. He puts on his clothes and shoes. He looks down at the so-called boyfriend of his and a frown appears on his face.

Juwon is right when he says he knows him the best. They started hanging out when BK entered high school. Juwon just ended up one day next to him being a kind of saviour figure the boy needed. BK felt like he can share anything with the older. He felt safe and his heart was truly happy being with someone who loved him, or so he told BK when the young boy confessed with trembling legs. But years passed and Juwon is really different now. It's probably the drugs he takes. 

BK leaves without waking up the sleeping boy.

....

Thinking about Juwon and how they were in the old times makes BK walk especially slow. His eyes glued to the ground, he wanders in the park near the house he lives in. He checks his phone from time to time. He isn't sure if he's curious about the time's passing or waiting for someone's signal.

At the moment he unlocks his lockscreen for the twentieth time within two minutes a message pops up.

[From Unknown] 17:42pm  
Hi BK, it's sehyoon. we met a couple of times already and you left your number on that stupid note of mine.. i found it now. i hope you remember me. sorry for contacting you late.

BK smiles reading the text from the unknown number that he quickly saves in his phone.

[To Sehyoon] 17:44pm  
took you long enough :(  
[message delivered]

[From Sehyoon] 17:44pm  
sorry.

[To Sehyoon] 17:45pm  
haha dont be. lets meet tomorrow. ill wait for you.  
[message delivered]

BK feels a fuzzy feeling taking a hold of his heart.

....

He arrives home to find his mother sitting at the dinner table. The strong smell of alcohol slaps him in the face stepping entering the hallway. He closes the door as silently as he can and tries to climb the stairs quietly before she notices him. The shouting of his mother fills his ear.

"Get down here right now!"

BK gulps down his fear and goes back to the kitchen. His mother is holding onto a half filled glass, her eyes are failing to focus on her son. 

"Sit." she orders, her voice hoarse. BK takes the farest seat. "Where were you.." 

BK stays silent. He fidgets with his hands. It's not a secret in front of her mother that he is seeing someone, but he doesn't want to mention it at the moment. Especially not when his mother is clearly not being herself.

"Answer when I ask you something." he hears quietly from the woman. 

"I was at my f-"

His mother slaps on the table making some of her glasses tip over and BK jump in his seat at the sudden sound.

"Why won't you stay?! You should be grateful for me! I should be your everything!" his mother cries out loudly and BK registers the situation instantly. The woman sees him as her ex-husband. He has been told that he looks like a copy of his father and he wishes that he didn't. Maybe his mother wouldn't hate him so much then.

"You left me... How could you..." his mother switches to quiet mumbling. Her eyes shake as she speaks and spits. "I bet it was that bitch who took you. But you should've only looked at me. I will kill her..."

"Mother..." BK says emphasizing the word. 

"Shut up! Shut up!.. Shut up..." his mother waves her hands around before cover both of her ears. 

"I'm not him." BK says and gets up from his seat. "I'm sorry for what he did, but this is not the solution..." 

His mother stays silent only her heavy breathing fills the air. She grabs BK's arm as he moves past her on his way out.

"I hate you..." she cries out. "I hate you! I wish you would die! You deserve to suffer like you made me suffer... 

BK tries to pry the woman's hand of his wrist but she helds on tightly pressing her nails into his skin. He sees his mother standing up, her expression is like a lunatic's. Her grip turns white on the neck of the bottle's shes holding.

Crash. 

Blood paints BK's arm red. He winces from the pain. His mother lets go of his arm and tries to strike again followed by hysterical laughter.

The boy steps back holding onto his bleeding arm almost not recognising the woman standing in front of him just as his mother doesn't see him anymore.

"You deserve to die! For leaving me alone! For throwing me away like I was nothing..." tears run down on her cheeks and she throws anything at BK that comes in hand. "I hate you!"

BK tries to avoid the attacks and quickly moves past the woman and runs up the stairs. He jumps to his room and locks the door.

"I'm not him! I swear I'm not him!" he repeats half loudly, his back resting on door.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahh.. so. this is what little pumpkin goes through. but 'soon' he will be fine. a little more fine. i think for now i prepare writing fluff haha but we have some darkness ahead still, there cannot be light without darkness v.v
> 
> anyhow thanks for reading~ hope to see you in the next chapter~~ [Aly]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy.. its been ages i know hut here we are. we're going into safer waters for this one. (but its also shorter) enjoy it lots~ [Aly]

Sehyoon is excited about meeting with BK. He's almost too excited. He's on his way to the bus stop when he thinks for a second then stops at a shop to get something sweet for the boy. He settles with creamy donuts. 

He arrives at their meeting spot later than expected but still finds it empty. A bit worriedly he looks around searching for BK. Maybe he is late too, he thinks. He sits down and checks his phone. BK didn't send any messages about him being late.

The sun is going down when the boy drops to sit beside him. Sehyoon quickly raises his head to look at BK. The boy looks... Horrible. He looks like he hasn't slept a minute and his eyes seem dull. His hair is a mess and his lips are a bit swollen making them even more plump.

Sehyoon drags himself from watching them and starts a conversation.

"Hi." he coughs out. He clears his throat before he attempts another sentence. "How are you?"

"I'm... fine." BK says and he starts leaning until Sehyoon's shoulder catches him. The vampire looks at him and finds the boy a lot smaller than he actually is. "...tired." BK whispers.

Sehyoon lifts his arm and places it behind BK's back for support. He draws patterns on the other's back. They stay in silence for a short time. Sehyoon needs to work up his courage before asking.

"Would you like to lay down a bit?"

....

Sehyoon gathers clothes for BK and orders him to take a shower before they get in bed for the movie they decided to watch. BK hesitates but the older lightly pushes him towards the bathroom. 

Sehyoon goes to get some snacks and drinks, and puts them on the nightstand while waiting for the boy. He cleans up a bit too. He didn't have the intention to call over anyone during the day. He just finds BK extremely tiny to be travelling home all alone. It's not even that late yet but he finds himself more at peace if he knows where the younger is.

He freezes down as he catches his reflection in the small mirror hanging on the wall. The veins on his neck seem slightly visible. He leans closer to check his eyes and notes that they already have a red tint to them. He sighs and thinks about how can he sneak out for his dinner without having to explain it to BK.

The bathroom door opens and BK wobbles out in Sehyoon's jumper and pants that are definitely a size too big for him. With his hands covered by the soft fabric he tries to hold the outfit together.

"I don't think this is gonna work." he mumbles with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

Sehyoon stares at him. The boy looks tiny and the most huggable person he has ever seen in his big, soft hoodie. He wishes to run over and lock him in his arms and never let go... But he just shakes his head and hopes his face described nothing about his thoughts earlier. 

BK takes a few step and reaches the bed. When he passes before Sehyoon the vampire's mind fills with his soft scent. Flopping onto the bed BK tries to find a comfortable position. His hair is half dried and just dances around as he moves. He looks... adorable.

Sehyoon quickly grabs his pj and jumps to the bathroom to take the fastest, coldest shower in his life.

....

Sehyoon doesn't really understand why BK choose a horror movie when his face is covered throughout the entire thing. He doesn't really mind it though. BK yelps and moves closer to him everytime he gets scared. He grabs onto Sehyoons hand with his fingers and causes a tingling sensation to spread from the point their skin contacts. The vampire pays more attention to BK than the movie. 

The movie is still only half way but Sehyoon finds it difficult to focus. His thirst for blood becomes harder to control and the boy clinging to him oozing the smell of sweet blood doesn't help either. He thought he can survive the movie then, when BK is sleeping already, he can sneak out but his plan fails as soon as his hoodie slips on the boy's thin shoulder. 

He gulps at the sight of BK's exposed skin. His mind goes wild and unfamiliar thoughts fill it. He thinks about grabbing the boy by his shoulders and snapping his neck in a swift, clean motion. Sehyoon shakes his head to regain his conscious. With trembling hands he reaches toward BK and silently adjusts the hoodie. His hand makes contact with the boy's fair skin and it sends millions of sparks through the vampire's body. How easy would it be... digging his fangs into the soft skin, he thinks. Seeing the red blood spill out on the scar inflicted. The vampire flinches.

BK feels that something's off. He turns his head to Sehyoon and looks at him questionably. He can't really make out Sehyoon's expression because of the darkness, he just senses the other's discomfort. 

"What's wrong?" the boy asks.

Sehyoon just shakes his head covering his mouth. Cold sweat beads down his neck. BK extends his arm to check the other's forehead, but Sehyoon grabs his hand pushes it away. His grip is a bit stronger than intended.

"Don't..." Sehyoon says but it sounds more like a growl. The vampire quickly gets out of bed, eyes avoiding the boy's. BK looks confused as to what could the reason be behind Sehyoon's sudden mood change. He climbs out of bed and stands hesitantly. He notices a stinging pain in his arm before a trail of his blood reaches the end of his fingers. BK slowly places a hand over his injured arm.

A drop of blood marks the ground beside the boy's feet and a shiver run downs on Sehyoon's back before his fangs appear.

....

Blood. It tastes so sweet. The vampire licks his lips savoring every drop. His nails dig into the boy's flawless skin, leaving it red and irritated. He feels completely lost and his mind is filled with nothing but the craving for more and more.

"Sehyoon..." he hears his name being called. He feels the arm twitch in his grip, but all he can focus on is the sweetness filling him with ecstasy. "It hurts."

A touch pulls him out of the dark. BK's hand rests softly on Sehyoon's cheek despite the blood running down in the corner of his lips. The vampire looks up at the boy and his eyes shake with fear. BK's expression is unreadable but the boy stays in place, only his eyes follow Sehyoon straightening up.

"I'm so sorry..." Sehyoon's voice is more hoarse than ever before and the lump in his throat doesn't help it either. "You have every reason to run... You should go and... " he can't find enough strength in him to finish. The fear of losing the boy is a lot more powerful than he thought at first. He shuts his eyes and hangs his head low waiting for the other to run out the door and never show up in his life again. 

To his surprise BK takes a step forward. Sehyoon feels a tear escaping his eye and quickly covers his face before BK can take a closer look at him. His hands are trembling. There are so many thoughts swarming in his head, and he's mad at himself for losing control. He'd deserve to be alone, he thinks. He's clearly a danger to BK. To any human... He just shouldn't be allowed among them. Because he's dangerous. It frightens him what could've happened if BK doesn't drag him back... Caught up in his messy thoughts the vampire doesn't notice the small steps of the boy approaching him. He feels arms closing in on him and his head meets with BK's body as the younger closes the distance between the two of them. He feels a hand patting his hair lightly. 

"I'm fine." BK says and lets the other rest his head on his shoulder. "It's all right."

Sehyoon burries his head in the crook of BK's neck. Tears run down on his face and his throat is dry. BK keeps on stroking his hair until he can no longer hear the vampire sniffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhsuahh... we would all let vampire sehni sob on our shoulders ik
> 
> thank you for reading, hope to see you in the next chapter~ [Aly]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy... im sort of back but there will be a lot less updates (as if there was any in the first place) coz i just don't get the time to write much. stay safe ppl wash your hands..  
>  [Aly]

Morning comes faster than Sehyoon expects it and he has no intention of getting out of the warm covers. He doesn't remember how he got in bed last night but as it is now, BK is sleeping on his arm while one of his hand is clenching onto Sehyoon's shirt. And the older finds the situation rather calming and reassuring. 

He swipes a few stands of hair of BK's face and thinks about how scared he was to lose the boy. For some reasons he finds BK occupying more and more space in his heart. There is something special about the boy that doesn't let the vampire have their relationship at a simple hi. And it's not just the blood although BK's scent could drive any vampire crazy, Sehyoon thinks. He unconsciously pulls BK closer.

"Morning..." he hears a tiny voice from BK. The younger scrunches up his nose before a yawn. He then looks at the clock and curses.

Sehyoon raises an eyebrow at the boy quickly jumping out of bed and rushing to gather all his belongings. Sehyoon is left in the room alone once the other disappears to the bathroom. It takes a while until he realises the boy is very much late for class as the clock hits 9:30am. The vampire stretches before getting of the bed. He grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt and gets ready aswell. He ruffles his hair into some kind of style in front of the mirror when he hears the bathroom door opening.

"What are you doing?" BK asks a little confused. 

"I'm going with you." says the vampire and finally he finds his hair fitting to the occasion and throws a shy smile at BK. "I need to stretch out my legs. And I have a class soon so it was time for me to get up too."

The boy smiles back and nods. When they're both ready to go Sehyoon pauses at the door.

"How is your arm?" he asks.

"It's okay now. I switched the bandages and all." BK answers quietly. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

Sehyoon reaches for BK's hand and holds it gently. He doesn't know how hard the grabbed the younger's arm last night but with that amount of blood and the scar he vaguely remembers, it didn't seem like it was just from his grip.

"How did-"

"I failed to catch a vase." BK doesn't look in Sehyoon's eyes. "My mom is clumsy like that. She tripped and dropped it... She's alright thankfully. It was an accident." 

Sehyoon strokes BK's hand and leaves it at that, although he finds the excuse kind of made up.

On their way to BK's school Sehyoon doesn't let go of the boy's hand. He finds it... reassuring.

....

They're reaching the school's yard when BK slips his hand from the vampire's. He clears his throat turning to Sehyoon.

"I can go on my own from here." this time his eyes meet the other's. "Thank you for escorting me. And thanks for yesterday too."

Sehyoon feels lost in the boy's big brown eyes. They're so sparkly and lively. But he also senses an emotion he can't identify suddenly.

"Don't mention it." he says after a pause. "And I'm sorry about your arm. I hope it gets better soon." 

"It will, don't worry." BK looks around. He seems nervous.

Sehyoon's first thought is to comfort the other with a hug but when he steps a bit closer BK takes a step back. The vampire silently notes.

"See you around?" BK says not much louder than a mere whisper. 

"See you around." Sehyoon smiles reassuringly. BK looks at him and his mouth twitches a little but it fails to form an honest smile.

Sehyoon waves as he watches the younger rush towards the school gate. 

....

BK's whole day passes by him. He can't focus, he finds himself daydreaming at class and during breaks. At most he feels tired and his head is a mess. His thoughts are all about a certain black haired, warm hearted... vampire? He unconsciously touches his arm around the area Sehyoon's fangs marked. 

Walking to school he had a lot of question to the older and the other obediently answered all of them to his best knowledge. He learned that Sehyoon is just as new to this as him. He doesn't know how it happened. He had a car accident two months ago and he had to be hospitalised for almost a month. After leaving the hospital he started noticing changes. He started craving blood and it frightened him as it would anyone else. He tried to fight it first but he had to realise that if he doesn't drink blood he loses control over himself and he goes as long as he doesn't find someone to drink from. It's like an instinct working for his survival. It's safer for everyone if he keeps his meals regular. He said the sun numbs him a bit but in other ways he's unaffected by it. His eyes change when he's getting hungry for blood and he feels stronger at night. His smelling is a lot better too. 

BK's mouth curls into a small smile thinking about Sehyoon's blushing cheeks when the vampire mentioned how sweet BK's scent is.

Hands slam on his desk. He looks up to meet Juwon's dark eyes.

"Having fun?" the other asks and pulls a chair to BK's desk. "Tell me about it."

The smile disappears as soon as Juwon sits down. BK shifts in his seat and tries to come up with a reply.

"It's nothing." he says in the end. He knows Juwon won't leave it at that but he just wishes to keep his memory of Sehyoon to himself. For a while now he barely shares anything with the other. They end up fighting if he does.

Juwon puts his elbows on the table and rests his cheek in his hands. 

"Tell me about that guy then." BK gulps. "You we're adorable marching to school like a lovey-dovey couple." 

BK feels his throat going dry. He bites his lip. Juwon taps his cheeks with his fingers waiting for an answer. His eyes are cold. 

"I would ask where you were yesterday, but I think I might not want to know." Juwon leans so close his nose almost touches BK's. When he speaks he keeps his voice down for only BK to hear. "Is it that hard to satisfy you? Do you need to go around finding someone else to fuck you senseless?"

BK shakes his head and tries to lean away but Juwon grabs him by the neck and pulls him back.

"I'm almost offended. Should I go harder then? It that what you like?" 

"Juwon, stop it." BK says through his teeth. "It's nothing like that. He's just..." the boy struggles to find the words. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I love you." he says but as soon as the words slip from his lips he feels like he wants to spit. The word love doesn't sound sincere for some time.

"Prove it!" Juwon says teeth gritted and stands up. "Don't be late today."

....

Sehyoon finds the bus stop empty. He sits down and waits for a while. He sends a text for BK but the other doesn't reply. He feels weird to give a call to the younger. It's not like they're friends... Are they friends, Sehyoon asks himself looking at his hands resting on his lap.

He checks his phone over and over again to see if the other responded. His heart clenches a little everytime it meets with his own, unread message. BK doesn't seem to be available now. 

Sehyoon gets up noticing how thirsty he feels. The moon shines bright at the vampire looking for a pray. He feeds quickly and goes back to his apartment.

No text from BK.

...

Sehyoon tosses and turns in his bed. He feels tired but he can't sleep. Thoughts about BK and their last encounter flashes around in his mind. Maybe he really did mess up and BK just doesn't want to see him anymore. Maybe the other didn't take him being a vampire that well. Maybe he doesn't feel as attached to him as Sehyoon feels to the younger whether he admits it to himself or not. 

Sehyoon somehow manages to falls asleep.

His phone is thrown on the ground somewhere. Still quiet as it has been all day.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,, thank you for reading~~ i hope you enjoyed and i hope to see you in the next chapter,, [Aly]


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heii~   
> we're going into harder fluff(?) for the shortest time ever i just wanted to give a heads up. please enjoy yet another shortest nothing chapter v.v [aly]

Loud buzzes and his ringtone fills the room. Sehyoon blinks confused and starts looking for his phone. He finds it under a pair of jeans. Without looking at the caller's ID he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sehyoon..." he hears a tiny voice he missed way too much. His heart starts beating loudly, but he tries to calm it down in the fear of not hearing what BK has to say.

"BK?" he asks when the line stays silent for too long. "Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." BK speaks slowly and sounds kind of drunk. "But it's no good... The signal..." 

A sudden chuckle followed by a whimper cuts BK's sentence in half. Sehyoon's hold on the phone tightens when he hears the boy trying to say something but failing. Worst case scenarios run through his head. He gets out of bed and turns the light on in the room.

"Are you okay?" Sehyoon asks. He takes his jumper off the chair and hurriedly puts on his shoes. "What's wrong?" 

"Can you pick me up?" 

....

Sehyoon rushes down the stairs and arrives in the hall to see the orange haired boy sitting on the floor, back leaning to the wall next to the elevator. 

The boy looks... Horrible. Again. His clothes all hardly on him, his hair is all tangled up and messy, his cheeks seem to have tear marks on them. The boy's lips are visibly swollen. His eyes look tired, but at the same time they have a strange wildness to them and they stare at the wall ahead. BK's phone is laying next to him on the ground. 

Sehyoon stops for a second as the strong smell of alcohol clouds his mind, then shakes his head and quickly covers BK with the jumper he was holding onto. He crouches down to check on the other's condition.

BK lets out a groan and tries his best to focus on the vampire in front of him. 

"Sehyoon!" he forces out and flaps his hands around the older's neck. "You really..." he doesn't bother to finish, just starts to play with Sehyoon's hair. His head cocks to the side and he loses his will to focus for a second. Sehyoon feels himself tensing up at the sight.

"Let's get you up." Sehyoon says gritting his teeth together and tries to untie BK's hand from his neck but the boy is holding on tight. The latter just shakes his head. 

"I'm good..." BK mumbles. "It's fine now. I don't want to... You're... here now, it's good." 

"Please listen to me for a second!" Sehyoon says and forces BK to look into his eyes. BK's eyes are dull and his breathing gets heavier. "Let's go up, okay? I will help you..."

It takes a while for BK to register what Sehyoon said before he nods really slowly. Sehyoon stands up and gently pulls up BK too. He swings an arm around the boy to support his back and they take a few steps. He calls them the elevator and they wait silently.

....

It takes a painfully long time but they finally make it back to Sehyoon's tiny apartment. The vampire lets go off BK to close the door and younger wobbles his way to the bed. He drags the jumper off that Sehyoon carefully placed over his shoulder. He does the same with his shirt. 

The vampire finishes with the lock and turns around to see BK struggling with his jeans. 

"What are you doing?" he asks jumping over to the bed and grabbing BK's hand to stop him.

"It's too hot... So hot." BK whines and pouts. 

Sehyoon holds his breath for a second. BK has bruises and marks all over his milky white skin. The bandages on his arm are still there. But what makes Sehyoon more worried are the bruises that seem fairly new. The kiss-marks on the other hand... He shouldn't be that affected by them, right? They're just friends.

Using the vampire's temporary let down, the boy gets out of his grip and kneels on the bed to make himself as tall as Sehyoon. He puts up his arms again and lets them rest comfortably on the older's shoulder. 

The sparkles return to his eyes but they seem different. Sehyoon looks into them trying to find out what changed, besides the fact that BK is obviously drunk. For reasons he still wants to divert his attention from BK's naked body and staring into the boy's eyes is the way he's doing it.

BK takes it as an invitation and leans closer. His hands digs into Sehyoon's hair and he pulls in the other a little but still leaves the older with a choice. Sehyoon suddenly doesn't have the thoughts swarming in his head. He tilts his head to the side and lets BK's lips meet his. 

BK's kiss is sloppy but Sehyoon doesn't let go of the boy. BK licks the vampire's lips at first before pressing harder on them. He asks for entry and Sehyoon grants it to him while his hands travel behind BK and hold the boy's back gently as the younger lightly grinds his body against Sehyoon's.

Sehyoon feels a lot of things. He feels BK's tongue ravishing his mouth, he feels the boy's fingers getting tangled in his hair and he feels the sweet scent of the younger fill up his mind. He feels the greed to just take the boy and never let anyone else have him. His hold on the younger's hips tightens. 

He takes control and bites on BK's lips until the latter opens up. BK lets out a whiny moan when he feels Sehyoon's tongue exploring his mouth. His body is burning up. He moves his hands from Sehyoon's hair and grabs onto his shirt. 

They break apart for some air when BK tugs on the bottom of Sehyoon's shirt. He looks up at the other with lust in his eyes. Sehyoon is still stunned from the kiss they just shared, but the boy lifting up his shirt drags him back to reality.

"BK... Stop. We shouldn't..." Sehyoon groans and puts his hands on the boy's. "You don't want this."

"But I do..." BK pants. "And you want it too...  
I felt it." he says with a mischievous grin and rolls his hips closer to Sehyoon. The vampire lets out a deep growl. He tries to clear his mind from the thought to grab BK by the wrist nail him on the bed and let his- he shakes his head again. BK really tests him, he thinks cocking his head to the side.

"BK! Here, focus." he says and cupping the other's cheeks with his hands holding them firmly yet gently not to hurt the younger. BK stares into his eyes confused, but it does look like the boy's full attention is gathered. "You're drunk. Most likey... And this is not how we're doing it." he blushes into the sentence. "If we are... I don't know. But that's not the point here..."

"Let's just sleep." he says almost pleading that even surprises himself. BK blinks a few times before he presses his lips to a thin line. Sehyoon moves his thumb to stroke his cheek. "Well, shower then sleep... Please?" 

The older takes a deep breath before leaning front to press a light kiss on BK's forehead. 

The boy stays quiet and still.

....

BK's eyes open wide in a second. His breathing is heavy and ragged from the nightmare that haunted through his dream. From the shock he first tries to get rid of the arms locking him in an embrace, until he realises seconds later that it's Sehyoon hugging him tight. He puts his forehead against the older's chest and tries to calm down. He feels his cheeks damp.

Sehyoon is woken up by BK's movements. He grumbles a little blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He notices BK's fluffy hair covering the lower part of his vision. He raises himself on his elbows to have a better look at the boy. 

"Is everything okay?" he asks with a concerned look on his face.

BK raises his head and looks at him. Openening his mouth he wants to say something, but in the end he closes it without voicing it out. 

"BK?" Sehyoon reaches for the other's cheek and runs his thumb across the soft skin. "There is something, isn't it?" BK just nods slightly. "What is it?"

"I might be not fine after all." BK's voice cracks mid sentence. 

Sehyoon feels his heart clenching. He waits for BK to continue but when the other remains quiet he asks hesitantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

BK places his hand on Sehyoon's and leans into the other's palm a little. His head hurts.

"I should..." he starts, but then just sighs, shakes his head and tries to get up. "I should get ready to go now. I have school." 

Sehyoon takes a hold of his arm before BK can fleed. He locks eyes with the boy, trying to read into the usually sparkling eyes that seem so empty at the moment.

"Please, tell me what is it." Sehyoon asks as quiet as a whisper, but his tone is serious. "Is it about the bruises?" 

BK fails to catch a tear escaping from his eye. He harshly wipes it off his cheek.

"It's nothing you should be worried about." he says in a rather cold tone.

"But I worry about it. Even if I shouldn't..." Sehyoon glances at a kiss mark on BK's shoulder. "I still do. It worries me."

BK seems to contemplate his possible answers.

"It's my mother." he says. "She does it. She has done it ever since my dad left us. I was only starting high school when one day I came home to screaming and that was the last day I saw my dad... I asked mother what happened but all I got was a slap and well... She has been drinking a lot since that day." BK even surprises himself as the things he held back for so long roll off his tongue. He wipes off another tear. "She's scary when she's drunk. And a lot stronger too. She says it's easy to confuse me and my dad... That we look really similar. That's her excuse the next morning when she sees the bruises. It's not like she really cares anyways."

Sehyoon gulps. His throat is dry although he wishes he could say something.

"She blames me but... It's really not my fault." BK says for the just of it. 

Sehyoon's hold lightens on his arm. The older breaks off their eye contact not knowing how to respond. 

"It's not your fault." he voices out. BK presses his lips to a line.

"I know." he says. He feels a lot lighter after his sudden storytelling. A lot more vulnerable too. Juwon comes to his mind, the only person who has ever heard this story before Sehyoon. He tries to covers up the hickeys showing on his fair skin.

Sehyoon looks at him noticing the other's motive. A slight blush rushes to his face and he lets go of BK's hand.

"I'm sorry about... That. I should've stopped you yesterday."

"It's on me too. I dragged you into it." BK says and his mouth twitches a little. Sehyoon believes it is a smile. BK gets off the bed and gathers his thrown off clothing. 

"Can I pick you up after school?" Sehyoon asks when the boy is already ready to head out the door.

BK looks back at him, one hand on the doorknob already. His features soften for a second.

"I'd like that. I finish at 2." 

Sehyoon gives a small smile to the younger before the boy steps out of the apartment.

....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not entirely sure if it calls for warnings but some dark stuff is going on with our little pumpkin---
> 
> he will get better~~ he just needs time (and a special someone) [Aly]

....

Sehyoon is nervous. He hasn't been able to focus all day. His mind wouldn't let go of a particular tangerine haired boy. Thinking about BK makes this tingling feeling and mushiness in his heart, and paints a soft blush on his face.

He sips from his coffee. He hoped coming to the café would take his mind of the younger and their meeting. It's not like he doesn't want to meet the boy though, he thinks followed by another sip. He can't wait for it. And that is mostly his problem. Also the blushing, he shakes his head a little.

He checks the time. He wonders for a short while then decides to set off. Maybe a slow walk to the younger's school will help clear up his mind about BK.

....

No matter how hard Sehyoon tries, he still gets there fairly early. He leans on the fence and waits for the bell to ring. Spacing out, he first doesn't notice a sudden company showing up next to him. 

It's a high schooler boy, average build, dark shortish, lightly gelled hair. Sehyoon glances at him for a second. Somehow the student sets of a cocky, arrogant vibe even just standing.

The boy lets out a sigh and leans on the fence aswell. Sehyoon looks at him again and this time he catches the boy watching him. The boy's eyes narrow and he turns away with a frown on his face. Sehyoon takes a step farther away from the student and pulls out his phone. He looks up from playing with his phone when he hears familiar steps. 

BK takes a few bouncy steps to the vampire before looking over Sehyoon's shoulder to see the person behind him. His face instantly changes from bright to uncomfortable with a hint of fear. It's similar to the expression the vampire has seen on his face last night. Sehyoon slightly tilts his head to the side confused, and his legs unconsciously start to take him to the boy.

He freezes down when the student walks past him and approaches BK. Hands thrown leisurely around the boy, he pulls BK into a hug and lifts his chin up for a heated kiss. BK squirms in his touch, uncomfortable about the situation he's gotten into.

Sehyoon wants to turn away first but BK breaks off the kiss quickly and tells something to the student teeth gritted. His expression seems angry and annoyed. He shruggs off the other's hand and steps back to make distance between the two of them. 

BK's words must've riled up the student. He raises his voice just loud enough for Sehyoon to hear. His arm moves fast and BK flinches at the pain that follows the student's hand. It hurts, his cheek goes numb but BK stands still facing the other.

Sehyoon finds himself rushing towards the couple, his mind ignoring everything else but BK's well-being. He quickly grabs BK's hand, guides the boy behind him and glares at the student. 

"Sehyoon." he hears BK behind him and he feels a light, unsure touch on his back. He turns his head and his eyes meet with BK's. "Don't get involved, please. It's better if you don't." the boy says lowering his voice. 

"Listen to him." sneers the student in a tone Sehyoon finds annoying. The vampire's attention is back on the student, who's standing arms crossed and showcasing that cocky vibe Sehyoon felt from him earlier. "It's none of your business. If you excuse us, there is something me and my boyfriend here, has to deal with." grins the student putting pressure on the label and narrowing his eyes. He signals with his head for BK to move.

Sehyoon feels strange hearing the student call BK his boyfriend. He looks down at his and BK's hand still connected. He doesn't want to let go.

"It's nothing." BK says and he slightly swipes his thumb across Sehyoon's hand. "We were just having an argument."

"But he hit you-" Sehyoon says, eyes locked on the guy standing in front of them. He wishes he wouldn't have to hold back himself from landing a punch on the student's face.

"It's fine." BK assures. "Trust me?"

Sehyoon uneasily but nods. 

"Call me if you need anything..." the vampire mutters and takes a small step to the side. He knows it's up to BK's and his boyfriend's to work this out, but he can't help not to worry about the boy. Especially now that he met said boyfriend. BK gives Sehyoon a small nod while passing him.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, okay?" he says walking up to the student. "Juwon?" he nudges the guy, seeing how his boyfriend is still squinting at Sehyoon. "Let's go."

Sehyoon watches them until they disappear at the corner.

....

He sneaks after them. Of course he does, he can't stand Juwon and BK might be unable to protect himself in certain situations. Being BK's friend... of some sort he has to make sure the younger is safe. The boy's whole relationship with that guy pokes his eyes a lot more than he expected it to. Juwon obviously isn't as good of a guy as BK tries to paint him. Sehyoon massages his temple trying to calm down his thoughts. He's walking behind the couple at a fair distance, making sure none of them notice him. He puts his phone on silent but he holds it in his hand incase BK needs him. 

A better version of him stops him after two streets of nothing happening ahead. 

You're being ridiculous, he thinks to himself. Whatever is between the two it should be them working it out and not you putting your nose into. They're both fairly old for such conversations and they can handle the other well if they manage to stay in a relationship despite some faults they maybe both have. He nods slightly. He's nothing more than a friend and it's not in his place to intrude BK's love life like that.

He stops and turns around. 

....

Unconsciously he seeks for a teenager looking, short black haired, average boy with sharp eyes for his meal. 

He feels another kind of wildness fill his mind when he bites into the boy's nape. It's not his usual hunger and it's not because the boy would be that tasty, but the vampire's blood is boiling as he sees his nails dig deep into the fresh skin while he holds his prey still. His eyes roll back gulping down the thick carmen fluid. 

He has a tiny voice saying in his head, telling him to not stop until the boy drops dead on the ground. Because that boy deserves it, he deserves it. Because he should be the one holding BK by the waist and hugging him tight. He wants to be the one kissing the boy until he has no breath left. He wants BK's fullest attention and he can't believe how jealous he feels and how easily he could crack his prey's neck at the moment. 

.... 

Sehyoon lays on his bed eyes fixed on the ceiling. He wishes his mind would stop coming up with questions one after another and he could get some sleep finally. He keeps thinking about BK, that jerk and the boy he almost killed because of him. He winces thinking about these feelings BK makes him feel. He's not entirely sure what they are, all he knows is that he's being unpredictable and unreasonable because of them. 

He sighs. He should tell BK. He's really scared but that would be the best for the both of them. Even if the boy will comes to hate him, he can't keep this to himself and endangering others just because of his selfishness to keep BK in his life...

Sehyoon runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't remember when did the boy became such an important part of his everydays. He turns to the side and slowly falls asleep finally.

....

BK wakes up to his phone vibrating on the desk close to his ear. He quickly covers the phone with his hand numbing the noise the device makes. He looks around, glances at the teacher before correcting his posture and pressing his lips together as he notices words on the board he's unfamiliar with. He blinks a few times then looks down in his lap. He unlocks his phone and checks the text that pops up in a bubble.

[From Sehyoon] 14:16pm  
"BK we need to talk."

The text seems soulless, if texts can even do that. BK figured Sehyoon isn't really a man of words since the first time they met but now the other just feels... cold and distant. And his heart clenches at the thought. Is it because of the encounter with Juwon yesterday? Even though the vampire knew about his boyfriend, their first time meeting ended on a rather angry tone yesterday. It's true that BK left out parts whenever the older asked him about Junwon, but he never ment for the two to meet anyways. 

The boy bites his lip hesitantly, slowly typing a reply.

They agree to meet at the bus stop. BK pushes his phone back to his pocket and tries to focus on the lecture to take his mind of the text and Sehyoon. He doesn't want to but he starts panicking. The small fear of losing Sehyoon, that comes around everytime he shares a bit of himself to the older, is just around the corner. And he's terrified to think about their friendship being torn apart. He doesn't want to be left alone. The voices in his head get scarier and recite every word of Juwon from their conversation last night. 

"...get it in your head. There's no one but me. I stucked with you all these years. I know your pain and it's only me, who can ease it, you said so..."

BK shivers, feeling dizzy. He feels alone in a dark room with no exit. The voices won't stop.

"...worthless without me. Nothing. Why would anyone want you..."

"...fuck, nothing more..."

He hears rumbling around him and finally the voices get pushed to the side by a clearer, louder one.

"...ngkwan? Are you okay? You're really pale." the teacher approaches his desk. BK feels nauseous. He sees heads turn in his direction and the class' attention seems to be focused on him except for one student. BK swipes off the cold sweat from his forehead and glances at Juwon facing forward. "Do you want to go out for a minute?"

"No, I'm fine." BK shakes his head with a small smile on his face, looking up at the teacher. He doesn't want to make a bigger scene than he already has. "Thank you, but it's just the heatwave."

"...I can manage it..." the boy says before he loses consciousness. His head drops to his shoulders and he slips of the chair landing on the cold ground.

...

The smell of antiseptic burns his nose. He turns to the side and tries to hide under his arms. A shiver runs down his spine and he shuts his eyes tighter. He doesn't want to wake up now. It was scary being in the darkness yet the comfort filling his mind was overwhelming. It was so peaceful with nothing around him... No-one and nothing. 

It was so quiet... so easing. His mind remembers experiencing a feeling similar. The feeling is getting tied to a person's image in his head.

BK opens his eyes and sits up on the bed. His head still feels stuffy like it's about to burst. He looks around the infirmary. It's quiet and he's alone for a few minutes then the school nurse opens the door and smiles at the boy finally awake. Seeing BK's unsure facial expression she explains to the student what happened. 

The boy only nods through the story and the medical advice he receives from the nurse, but when she mentions how long has he been asleep his eyes widen with fear. With apologies thrown left and right, he gets off the bed and gathers his belongings. Politely bowing to the lady, he excuses himself. When the nurse looks after him at the hallway she can only see a tiny silhouette running in the distance. 

....

BK feels like has never run this fast and this distance in his life. Sweat rolling down his forehead, he stumbles a few times but thankfully he doesn't fall. The cold air scratches his skin and to his surprise tears sting his eyes. He blinks them away.

"Please, stay. Wait for me, just be there a little longer. You can't leave yet. Please." BK breathes into the air, hoping that his words will somehow reach him.

Approaching the bus stop he slows down. The stop is empty. He gulps and takes a few steps towards the bench slowly. He feels the panic he escaped a few hours ago, starting to capture him again, his breathing becomes ragged. He sits down and burries his face in his hands. 

.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii~ aly here. ive prepared something a bit longer than the previous chapters(?) coz i didn't feel like cutting it anywhere. 
> 
> !!disclaimer; we're getting into a harder fluff section i would say, also theres blood mentioned and described graphically so if that triggers you please read with caution.!!
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sehyoon takes the steps by three fully aware, but ignoring the dangers of his actions. The picture of the small boy with orange hair curling up on the bench looking more of nothing than anything won't leave his head as he hurries down the stairs.

He only wanted to rush up to his apartment to get an extra jumper because the weather started turning cold and he could've sworn BK would arrive in a shirt only. He just had a gut feeling. He also had the feeling that as soon as he moves from their meeting point the boy will show up. His knuckles turn almost white as his grasp on the hoodie tightens. He's more upset than happy about his intuitions becoming true.

Sehyoon almost crashes into a person standing at the hall, while he runs outside, the jumper flying after him. His eyes focus on BK at the bus stop; sort of like when he first saw the boy. The vampire wipes off the dumb smile that appears on his face at the thought, reminding himself of BK's current composure.

He puts the hoodie over the small boy's shoulder and crouches down in front of him. BK flinches as the fabric covers him and looks up with a confused expression, and to his surprise he meets Sehyoon's deep brown eyes filled with worry. 

"Sehyoon?" BK blinks a few times and straightens his back. He cautiously extends his hand. Apart from his eyes opened wide, nothing on his face expresses his emotions. His finger shakily aim towards the other's cheeks but before he can reach the vampire grabs it and covers the younger's cold fingers with his palm. "What-"

"I'm so sorry for being late." Sehyoon cuts into his words and strokes BK's hand with his thumb. 

"What are you saying? ...It was me who got here late." BK mumbles quietly and his eyes follow Sehyoon's finger drawing circles on his hand.

"I shouldn't have left before meeting you. I'm sorry I got you worried." the vampire says looking at the boy. His mouth twitches into a small smile looking at BK covered in a hoodie far too big for him. His cheeks get a little rosy thinking how he could've just hugged the boy's pain away and not let go until he feels better. It would be so easy... If it wasn't for him. 

The vampire shakes his head to clear up his thoughts. Seeing that BK is still in a sort of shock state Sehyoon takes control. He takes a deep breath then gets up from the ground and pulls up BK too.

"Let's go in somewhere more warm. Your hand is freezing."

....

BK takes a sip from the hot chocolate the vampire quickly prepared for him. He's quietly watching Sehyoon's back as the other boils water for his coffee. Waves of warmth run through his body under Sehyoon's hoodie and another blanket the older put over him as soon as he settled on the bed. He gulps down some more of the sweet chocolate. A sigh breaks from his mouth and he closes his eyes.

He hears a soft chuckle and the mattress bends under the pressure of the other sitting down next to BK.

"Is it good?" Sehyoon asks a quietly, his voice is as sweet as ever. The boy slowly nods first.

"It's perfect." BK whispers eyes still closed. He feels at ease almost as if everything happening at school was just a bad dream... Just... Brows furrowed he shuts his eyes tighter.

"Watch out not to spill it." he hears Sehyoon warning him quietly and the older covers his hand, holding the mug steady. The warmth of his hand makes BK snap out of his thoughts. The younger clears his throat and fixes his gaze on the floor.

"You... There was something you wanted to talk about, right?" BK's voice comes out hoarser than he expected. He's scared of what might happen next, afraid of looking at the vampire, terrified of how their relationship will be after. But he feels like he owns the older that much to listen to what he wants to say. 

Silence answers his question. Sehyoon stares at their hands unable to form words. BK diverts his eyes from the ground to the older. The vampire has never seemed so vulnerable before, not even when he bit the boy by accident. BK can see the older's struggling to say anything and his first instinct is to put his hand over Sehyoon's. He's not sure if it's in his place to cut into, but he doesn't retreat his hand from the vampire's palm.

"Yes." Sehyoon says finally gulping his fear down. He looks for BK's eyes and to his surprise it seems like the younger was looking for his as they lock gazes. Sehyoon shudders at the sight of BK's brown irises that almost glow in the dim light of his apartment. It's breathtaking. He shakes his head a bit, and taking a deep breath, starts. "I have something to tell you, BK. And it's not something I've done before to bear with me, please."

BK squeezes his hand as a reply.

"You might not like what I have to say though..." Sehyoon speaks slowly and carefully, as if he suddenly had a lot of words on his lips but he's picking up just enough to convey his thoughts. "But I feel wrong if I don't say it. Because it's not just about me. It's about you too." He pauses for a second trying to read into BK's eyes. Finding nothing leaves him with no choice but to continue. "I don't want to keep on lying to you."

Byeongkwan gulps preparing for what is about to come. Watching Sehyoon lips move without even blinking makes his eyes sting but he doesn't turn away, nor he wishes to lose sight of the older's lips forming words he never expected to hear.

"I think I have feelings for you." Sehyoon says without further warnings. He straightens his back and looks up at the ceiling breaking off their eye contact. "I don't want to name them... I don't think I could, it's too much of a mess in here." he says lightly tapping his temple. "But it's a lot more just to call me your friend."

BK lets go of the older's hand and shifts on the bed nervously. The words from the vampire feel so unfamiliar to him, yet he finds himself eager to hear more. Fidgeting with his fingers he glances at Sehyoon, who's still staring at the ceiling. 

"You know, you're are the first person to say such things to me." BK says trying to stay true to his usual self, grinning at the other. He lays down on the bed, patting the empty space beside him. Sehyoon frowns but takes the boy's invitation and hits the mattress aswell.

Both of them laying down, the air is filled with nervousness and unsaid words. Sehyoon feels his throat getting as dry as a desert, contrasting his watery eyes, which come as a surprise to the man but he clears them with a swift motion. He waits patiently for BK to reply to everything that left his mouth. BK, lost for words, feels a lot of emotions build up in him, but he manages to keep them in check exposing nothing to the other.

"Thank you for telling me." BK says quietly observing every little crack on the ceiling. He opens his mouth to say something but the vampire is faster.

"I'm sure you need some time to address every thought." Sehyoon assures quickly turning his head to the boy. His heart feels a lot lighter, but it doesn't hurt less seeing how BK doesn't really know how to react to his words. As if someone was slowly crushing it bit by bit. "I don't want to rush you, just take your time." 

BK presses his lips to a line and crosses his arms on his chest. He stays silent for a while again.

"Despite me saying whatever in the end... we can stay as friends, right?" 

Sehyoon's eyes widen at the question. He played this scene over and over again in his head and in one or two scenarios he got this answer, but he could never answer it sincerely.

"Of course." he says and forces on a faint smile and hopes that the boy doesn't notice his heart sinking to the ground.

"Because I would love that." BK turns his head to face Sehyoon. "Staying friends with you." He reaches out his hand towards the older and Sehyoon holds it before he can retreat. Their fingers get intertwined.

....

BK leaves shortly after. They say bye with a small hug and BK walks through the door without hesitation. The vampire locks it after the boy sets foot on the hallway. Sehyoon leans to the door hoping for... he doesn't really know what he is hoping for, when there's nothing, but dry silence outside.

A few days pass quietly. BK doesn't reply to the vampire's last message or shows interest in meeting up again and Sehyoon gets used to this feeling of uneasiness and the dull pain in his heart.

A small, faded orange haired boy keeps waddling around Sehyoon's mind but he never says or does anything particular. He's just there looking for a place, shaking his head whenever the vampire questions him in his dreams.

To be fair, Sehyoon would pay more attention to the dreams if he didn't have enough to handle as it is. After their last talk with BK the older notices changes about his vampirism; he needs more blood than before and he became... picky? It just seems like certain blood types don't satisfy him anymore. One day he eats just fine, the other his system throws the blood back up after an hour or two. He no longer feels superior during the nights, he's just slightly above an average human being. It's as if he went back to being normal... besides drinking blood.

....

Walking next to his favourite café Sehyoon notices a sheet of paper sticked to the window glass. Quickly scanning through, it seems like the place looks for part-time baristas.

He walks in to take his regular order and walking up to the counter he finds a new girl behind it. 

"Hello, can I prepare the usual?" the girl smiles sweetly before Sehyoon can say a word. The vampire freezes down a bit but then nods.

"Yes, please." he says still confused a bit.

"Everyone knows you around here." the barista says stepping farther a bit starting to prepare Sehyoon's coffee. "I'm usually not working at the counter, but I've heard about you. We're a little short on staff now so I'm helping in..."

"Yes, I've seen on the window." Sehyoon nods, his fingers tapping on the counter. A thought comes to his mind and he plays with it for a while. He waits silently for his order.

"Apologies, if it's not to your taste." the girl says stepping back to the counter then she repeats the order before stating the total. Sehyoon pays and drops a few tips in the jar placed next to the cash register. The girl thanks him with a smile and carefully places the cup on a tray and slips a pie on the small plate next to it. "Enjoy!"

Sehyoon picks up his tray and moves to the rearer end of the café to settle down. Sitting down he watches the girl behind the counter serve few other customers. He observes the motions and the gestures and wonders if he could do the same with a smile on his face.

He takes his first sip from the latte and starts his afternoon study session. 

....

Only a few hours pass after he sends his application to the part-time job when he gets a call. Based on voice it's the same girl who took his order the last time he visited. Sehyoon gets an appointment for a trial day. 

His first thought is to share the news with BK but opening their chat makes him change his mind. Maybe BK wouldn't like to know. He must be busy with school and his life... with his boyfriend. Sehyoon frowns then scolds himself instantly. He's being childish. 

....

The vampire feels worse day by day, having less and less appetite for usual things and even when he drinks his system just won't take it. Sometimes his mind would just go blank and he'd be dizzy for a good half hour after.

Still he somehow performs well in the café earning himself some experience and a free coffee coupon he uses just after his boss dismisses him. He gets his schedule for the next week and says bye to his co-workers.

....

It's Sehyoon's third day at the café when familiar steps tap on the floor opening the heavy door. The vampire looks up from cleaning the counter and his eyes meet the boy with dirty blonde hair and eyes narrowed at the sight of the older.

"Hello." Sehyoon says welcoming the new customer. As soon as his eyes lock on BK's for a second he looks away and after a moment of silence he continues. "How can I help you? What would you like?"

BK just mumbles a hi and stays quiet as he scans through the cakes and pastries the café has to offer. His lips become pouty at the wide range of options.

"May I recommend the apple pie? It's one of the customer's favourite. Or the lemon layer cake over there is also a good pick." Sehyoon says helpfully, pointing at the mentioned. He forces on a smile. He's thankful that his co-worker is outside for a break and that BK decided to visit at a rather dead time of the day.

After some thinking BK chooses the apple pie, pays and takes his piece to a table. He sits and throws off his heavy coat and puts his bag aside. The boy ruffles his hair before taking a small first bite of the pie. 

Sehyoon smiles at the younger happily munching on the pastry.

....

Sehyoon's shift is about to end and BK is still in the café. It's quite dark outside already but the boy in the corner seemingly has no intentions about leaving. Sehyoon glances at him from time to time and whenever he catches BK staring back at him he looks away.

He wants to tell so many things to the younger, but he's afraid it's not going to make their situation any better, rather it would ruin it more. He ignores the looks his co-workers gives him, when she catches the vampire looking at the boy. 

"I think you should go talk to him." Minji nudges his side.

The girl, who he had a small exchange about the part-timer situation at that one day, has become his usual partner for the afternoon. She has been extremely helpful getting Sehyoon used to working at the counter aswell as introducing him to all the tricks the baristas have to know in order to run the café smoothly. In exchange Sehyoon keeps her company and he even got used to the chitchat Minji daily required. 

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Sehyoon shakes his head.

"And I'm almost certainly sure he need you to talk to him. Look," Minji grabs the vampire's arms. She uses all her force to turn the vampire and stands on her tiptoes to make herself around the same height as Sehyoon. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I can see from here that you guys really need a talk."

Sehyoon opens his mouth and tries to say otherwise but Minji snaps her fingers and shakes her head.

"I will handle this here" she points at the cash register and their workspace then signals with her head towards BK. "and you go there and solve whatever is going on."

The vampire frowns at the girl, but since she really seems like she won't leave Sehyoon alone until he does something about his situation with BK, the older takes a deep breath then turns around and approaches BK's table.

BK's fidgeting around with his phone and although Sehyoon's steps are heard loudly, he only looks up when the older stands in front of his table.

"Hi." Sehyoon feels like he has to force his words out. "Can I sit?" he asks with hesitation in his voice.

"You can... If there won't be a problem about it." BK tilts his head and looks at Minji behind the counter taking orders from the couple who just walked into the café. 

"She said she can manage it." Sehyoon assures and sits down. "Besides she won't stop nagging me if I go back now." 

"So how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine." BK says looking down. The vampire expected that it won't be easy to find the vibe again but the younger being so closed up and quiet doesn't make it any easier. Thankfully BK picks up the pace after glancing at his phone for a moment. "I didn't know you work."

"I only started a little while ago. I'm not sure if I'm good at it, but I'm trying my best.." Sehyoon breathes out. He really wishes he should've stayed at the counter.

The buzzing of BK's phone cuts through the silence, but the boy doesn't seem like he to wants to handle it. Sehyoon unconsciously  
furrows his brows.

"It's just a text. Don't worry about it." BK says noticing Sehyoon's attention towards his phone. "So... how have you been? Getting employed is a big thing. Especially besides your studies.." 

Sehyoon takes a moment to collects his thoughts. BK's phone just won't stop buzzing. The older suddenly thinks about their chat... Was he also ignored like this?

"I don't think it's just a text." he raises an eyebrow. "You can check it it's fine."

BK pouts. He takes the phone but quickly drops it in his bag and stares at Sehyoon for the first time since he older sat down. His eyes are shining, they sparkle and Sehyoon gets lost at an instant. BK lets a small grin form on his face.

"You should finish soon, right? Can I go over after?"

Sehyoon gulps. That might not be the best idea right now, he has in mind but his lips speak differently.

"Sure."

\----

BK sits comfortably on Sehyoon's bed when the older steps out of the bathroom. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" Sehyoon asks. "A movie maybe? That TV show you said you like? Are you hungry?" 

BK burts into a laugh at all the questions. Sehyoon feels his lips curve into a smile seeing the younger laugh. He mentally pats himself on the back.

"I don't know." BK says after "What do you want to do? It's your apartment after all." 

"I didn't plan anything." the vampire sits down on the bed aswell. He turns on the TV and flips through the channels to see if there is anything interesting on. 

He doesn't have to click that much to find a show with BK's favourite actor in it. The small noise the younger makes noticing his idol makes Sehyoon's heart feel warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.

They decide to watch it. BK snuggles closer to Sehyoon and the vampire throws a hand over BK's shoulders for support. Sehyoon smiles to himself thinking how much he missed this feeling of hugging the younger. It feels so natural. 

BK keeps commenting on what shows on screen and Sehyoon keeps looking at him lovingly, just smiling like an idiot in love.

....

Getting ready to sleep, Sehyoon turns off the lights and lays down on his side facing the wall. They might be on better terms with BK now, but he still finds their situation a bit... He's not sure how to phrase it. He's still unsure about whether they're on the "friends" page again.

BK makes a tiny noise as the lights go out and snuggles a bit finding a comfortable position to get some rest. He doesn't reach Sehyoon even though the older's bed isn't that wide. Although they whisper 'good night' to each other, but they can't seem to fall asleep. 

"Do you regret kissing me?" BK asks quietly after minutes of silence. He turns around in an attempt to face Sehyoon. The latter moves to stare back at him after a longer nervebreaking pause.

"No." he says with some hesitance in his voice.

"Would you do it again?" the boy inches closer, eyes locked on the vampire's features.

"If you let me." Sehyoon blurts out without much thought to it.

BK closes his eyes and leans forward to steal a quick kiss from the vampire, making the older break into a nervous smile. The smile doesn't last too long.

"And Juwon?" Sehyoon asks.

"Make me forget him." BK challenges him with a fierce light in his eyes as he lifts himself from the sheets, his gaze not leaving Sehyoon's dark orbs. The vampire suddenly feels powerless. 

His arms reach out to the boy and he brings down BK for a kiss much more heated than he originally wanted it to be. 

BK softly moans into it, climbing on top of Sehyoon and spreading his legs on both sides of the older's waist. His skin feels burning hot, even through the pj Sehyoon gave for him to use. He leans down and covers the vampire's chest with small pecks until he reaches Sehyoon's neck. He glances up at the latter.

Sehyoon runs his hand through BK's locks and the younger tilts his head a bit to lean more into his touch, like a cat needing attention. Sehyoon's fingers rush down on the boy's cheek and he gently guides BK until he can kiss in the corner of his lips.

He hugs the boy close to his chest but still comfortable enough for BK to sit. He gazes into the younger's eyes sparkling in the dark. BK puts his hands around his neck before meeting the vampire's lips. He kisses softer than last time Sehyoon remembers. His lips cherish every bit of the older's before he nibbles on them to gain access.

A low growl escapes Sehyoon lips when he opens his mouth to let the younger in. One of his hand gets tangled in BK's ash-blonde mess of a hair, but he doesn't really pay attention. His focus in on BK working his tongue in his mouth, exploring it and filling him with ecstasy. He feels hot and his head is dizzy. 

Sehyoon bites on BK's lips earning a muffled moan and a chance to turn the tables. He pushes himself up on his elbows and with a swift motion he makes the boy fall on the sheets. He leans over and pushes his leg up until it's between BK's, who's taken a back a little but doesn't protest. Sehyoon stares down at boy with heated cheeks and his plump red lips slightly open just waiting for the older.

The vampire's eyes can't seem to have enough of the sight. His hands caress BK's blushing cheeks and he lets them travel down to the younger's neck. He twitches for a second. The blood pulsing under BK's fair skin distracts him and he lightly presses his thumb in more, BK's skin blooms in a red colour caused by the pressure. Just the thought of tasting BK's sweet blood again clouds his mind.

"Hey..." he hears a faint voice. It's BK. He covers Sehyoon's hand with his own. "Sehyoon... Is everything okay?" the boy asks quietly in a concerned tone, his thumb drawing circles on Sehyoon's skin.

The older stays silent but there is a change in his posture. He shakes his head a bit and slips his hands from BK's hold. 

"I think..." Sehyoon clears his throat. "I think we should stop here... I'm getting really hungry."

BK's eyes widen at the statement and he scans through the older's features. It's true that Sehyoon has been in a better shape before. BK doesn't really know how to say it other than he just seems really lifeless... which is a weird description for a vampire. His eyes are sunken in and it seems like he lost weight too. He wanted to ask about it since they sat down at the café to talk but he didn't know how to address it.

"Hungry?" he asks getting on his elbows. Sehyoon leans back before they become too close. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Sehyoon says quietly and frowns. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. He closes his eyes in an attempt to try calming down, but his nose is full of BK's scent and he feels like he can almost hear the younger's blood flowing in his veins. He is really dancing on thin ice.

"Here. Drink."

His eyes open at an instant. He stares at BK sitting with an exposed arm streched out towards him. The boy seems determined. 

"This is not the solution..." Sehyoon mumbles but BK cuts in with a surprisingly sharp tone.

"It's not the solution but it is a solution for now. It's going to be okay." The younger's eyes almost dig into Sehyoon's keeping the vampire from looking away. "Just like last time."

"You don't have to do this..." the vampire objects but the sight of the boy's milky white skin, the thought of the blood running through his veins... It could and will make Sehyoon lose control if he's not being careful. But he wants it, he's hungry and he needs blood. He licks his lips and as if it was a sign, BK inches closer.

"Drink." BK repeats.

"I'm sorry." Sehyoon whispers in a low tone before pulling BK's hand a little. His mind screams about how he shouldn't, what are the risks and would he be able to stop, but the cursed part in him welcomes BK's blood in his system.

He gulps down the first few drops. It tastes just as sweet as he remembered. Sehyoon furrows his brows. No, it's sweeter... It flows down his throat and the vampire feels like as if it's caressing every inch of his body on the way. More, says a voice in his head and Sehyoon obediently bites on the boy's arm harder, ignoring the twiching and BK's suppressed yelp. He needs more.

The boy grits his teeth and blinks away the sudden tears of pain stinging his eyes. Recalling his memories he didn't feel this much when Sehyoon drank from him last time. Maybe it was caused by the shock but last time it felt a lot more... numb. With his shaky hand he reaches for Sehyoon and clumsily pats his head. 

....

"I'm really sorry." Sehyoon says for what it seems like the hundredth time. It's late now and they're under the covers cuddling to help them fall asleep but the vampire can't seem to pass by what happened.

"It's alright, don't worry." BK snuggles into the older's chest still feeling a bit dizzy from the loss of blood. It's true that it was a lot harder to break off Sehyoon now and it did scare him a bit but in the end no-one got hurt... apart from a little scar.

"I am sorry. A lot." the vampire whines and strokes BK's sides. He moves as close to the younger as possible but careful around the boy's arm. The freshly bandaged scar still smell like blood but BK said it doesn't hurt. Sehyoon still feels bad about it.

"I said it's okay." BK whines back and turns his head to look at Sehyoon with a pout. "It is really okay, trust me." he tries to assure but seeing the other's gloomy expression he feels like he has to change tactic.

"Maybe you should kiss it better." the boy says getting on his usual cheeky grin.

Sehyoon cheeks turn red and he burries his face in BK's hair. The boy giggles and reaches back with his hand to mess around with the vampire's locks. Feeling the younger's hand on his head Sehyoon looks up and quickly catches it. 

He plants a few small kisses on and around the bandage and opens his mouth but BK speaks faster.

"Oh look, it's completely fine now." BK looks at his hand admiringly, like he's seeing it for the first time. He takes Sehyoon's hands and attentively places them around himself. "Let's sleep?"

The vampire smiles and kisses into BK's hair.

"Good night."


End file.
